Can't Fight the Moonlight
by MattyLovesGames
Summary: Sasuke tries to leave all his thoughts, and murderous intent behind. But, after traveling too long in the darkness, he seems to let is gaurd down. ItaSasu- Uchihacest, Not too long, just pointless yaoi


Can't Fight the Moonlight

The wind blew softly, rustling the leaves in the tall trees. Sasuke made his way silently in the direction of the deep brook; it wound through the dense patch of forest in the Mist country. Luckily he could hear the water. That was important, considering that the rain-bearing clouds that often covered this area hovered before the usually glowing moon. Nothing could be seen in the pitch back night. And as the gentle breeze blew his hair in front of his obsidian eyes the darkness gave him a sense of foreboding. He was not the type of ninja to fear anything, but he felt in his gut that something was wrong.

The rushing water directly in front of him led him back to reality. His dark eyes drifted upward to where figured the darkness held the moon captive, then back down to look at himself as best he could. Even in this black night his pale skin glowed with a radiance he had only seen within the Uchihas.

He shook off the emptiness that the thought gave him and began to remove his shirt. He had been traveling for days non-stop, which left no time for hygiene. He then set the shirt, along with other dressings from his arms and torso, on a rock he figured was near the water's edge. He slid his thumbs under the rim of his pants, but hesitated. Sasuke did not want to be stumbling around stark naked, in search of a place to enter the brook.

Though he knew he was very close to the water; it was a very curving trickle of water and it seemed to be all around him. Not to mention all those days without sleeping may have been taking their toll on his senses. So, he did what came naturally; he started to walk forward. Which, he realized wasn't the best idea as he lost his footing and fell headfirst in to the cold water.

Up in the trees a pair of crimson eyes seemed to brighten as if they were laughing. But no sound was emitted from their holder as he watched the nearly glowing torso sink beneath the surface.

Sasuke stood back up, fuming at his stupidity. He splashed the water angrily; he blamed it for his misfortune. He took note that the water was so cold it felt as those it should be frozen; and it probably would be if it weren't moving. It gave him goose bumps. Then, as if nature was apologizing to the teen, the clouds were pushed away from the moon. Only to be marred by a pesky black bird, then another, and more until Sasuke felt this couldn't be natural. He made his way to the water's edge and crawled out. But before he could do anymore his chest was slammed into a tree at least twenty feet away.

"Hello, otouto," Sasuke's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth as his arms were held behind his back. He knew who it was, how could he not?

"Let me go, Itachi," he managed to keep his voice calm. The tree's bark was digging into his wet skin; he noticed that his pale torso stood out like a beacon now with the moon out.

"Even if I do, you aren't going anywhere. I've caught you, so welcome to My World. Where I have control of everything…even you," Itachi scowled at his little brother. He had expected more of a fight out of him. He released his hold on Sasuke's arms and Sasuke turned to face him. Sasuke closed his eyes, his face unreadable. He'd been put in this loathesome situation before, no control, no leverage. And no one really knew what usually happened in Itachi's eyes. Sasuke knew, with his current weakness, he couldn't escape the genjutsu. So, he had other plans in mind. A smirk spread across his face as if coming to a decision.

Sasuke stepped forward and pressed his lips against his aniki's, grasping Itachi's black cloak for support. He stood back for a second, biting his lip in slight worry. Itachi stared, not letting his confusion leak onto his face. He hadn't expected that, anything like that. And though he knew he could beat Sasuke he still said to himself, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.'

He pushed Sasuke to the ground with his hand on his chest, pressing their lips together once more. The younger Uchiha wound his fingers into Itachi's long hair, pulling him closer at the same time. Sasuke darted his tongue into his brother mouth. Itachi fidgeted for only a moment before returning the favor while tracing his fingers lightly across Sasuke's abdomen.

Itachi finally pulled away from his little brother. Looking down on him, studying what he saw: Sasuke was still wet, his hair tossed, his pink nipples standing out with the goose bumps, his chest rising and falling as he panted, his back arched upward, and there was a bulge protruding from the front of his soaked black pants.

Itachi bent down, "You just remember this, because you still need to kill me," he whispered his lips brushing against Sasuke's ear before he vanished. Sasuke opened his eyes to find he was still in the water the moon glinting off his wet skin. He splashed the water again and let out an angry yell before passing out on the bank of the brook.


End file.
